


One More Surprise

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: tropes [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You know I love you, Lydia, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My question is, do you want that to?”





	One More Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: proposal.

“Tonight was nice,” Lydia said, pulling off her scarf as she walked into Maia’s apartment, her girlfriend following behind her. She turned around and smiled warmly. “Thank you. It’s been too long since we’ve had a night to ourselves.”

Maia returned the smile and pressed a kiss to Lydia’s cheek. “I know.” She pulled back, unable to stop smiling as she thought about what she was going to do next. “And I have one more surprise for you tonight.”

“Oh?”

Maia got down on one knee, watching as Lydia’s eyes went wide. She took a couple of deep breathes before smiling up at her girlfriend and taking hold of one of her hands, holding it tight. 

“I’m doing this a little different because I just couldn’t find the right ring for you, so I figured that if you said yes, then we could go together and pick out the right ones,” Maia said, her heart beginning to race as Lydia chuckled softly. “You know I love you, Lydia, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My question is, do you want that to?” She paused and watched as Lydia nodded enthusiastically. Her heart fluttered again and she pressed a kiss to Lydia’s hand. “Will you marry me?”

Instead of answering, Lydia pulled Maia up and into a kiss, wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly. “Yes,” She answered when they finally broke apart a few minutes later. “Yes, I will marry you.”


End file.
